The Fantastics
The Fantastics were a professional wrestling tag team composed of Bobby Fulton and Tommy Rogers. Career 1984-1988 In 1984, Bobby Fulton and Tommy Rogers started a team in Mid-South Wrestling called The Fantastics. They began a feud with The Midnight Express that would extend into the NWA. In 1986, they had a feud with The Sheepherders in the Universal Wrestling Federation. In 1987, back in World Class Championship Wrestling, they feuded with Mike Davis and Tommy Lane, The Rock 'N Roll RPM's. They won the feud by winning a scaffold match at the Parade of Champions 4 on May 3, 1987. In 1988, they went to the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions to continue their feud with the Midnight Express, going on to win the WCW United States Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions throughout the year. 1989-1994 In 1989, they left the NWA, due to problems with booker George Scott. Rogers wrestled in Japan while Fulton resurfaced in the American Wrestling Association wrestling with his brother, Jackie Fulton, as the Fantastics. They briefly feuded with AWA Tag Team Champions Mike Enos and Wayne Bloom. In 1990, the brother tandem also had a short run in the NWA and wrestled on the independent circuit. Rogers and Fulton would reunite a year or so later and both versions of the team (Rogers and Fulton/Fulton and Fulton) would team together throughout the country and in Japan. When Jim Cornette began his own promotion, Fulton and his brother wrestled as "The Fantastics" in Smoky Mountain Wrestling and occasionally as "The Fantastic Ones" in other promotions. 1995 onwards The Fantastics made sporadic appearances on WCW TV including Nitro. Bobby and Tommy both entered the WWF Light Heavyweight tournament in 1997 before leaving the promotion and returning to Japan. Tommy Rogers wrestled extensively for Extreme Championship Wrestling 1998-2000 and Bobby Fulton promoted independent shows in the Ohio and surrounding areas. In subsequent years the Fantastics occasionally worked as a team on the independent circuit, until 2007, when Rogers retired from the ring. On June 1, 2015, Tommy Rogers died at the age of 54. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Top Rope Sunset Flip **Double Hurricanranas **Rocket Launcher **Double Dropkick *'Managers' **Silo Sam **Sunshine *'Feuds' **The Midnight Express **The Sheepherders **The Rock N' Roll RPMs **Bill Dundee & Dutch Mantel *'Entrance Music' **"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top (UWF) **"The Fantastics Theme" (WCW) **"Sleeping Bag" by ZZ Top (CWA) **"Tush" by ZZ Top (CWA) Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Tag Team Champions (1 time) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'South Atlantic Pro Wresling **SAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) **WCCW American Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked them # '''63' of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1986) vs. The Sheepherders at the Crockett Cup Tournament on April 19 **Feud of the Year (1988) vs. the Midnight Express External links * Profile * The Fantastics Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:Jim Crockett Promotions teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:World Class Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:American Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:Teams and stables